


A complication of telepathy

by Ornery Otter (Greiver_Dhark)



Category: The Listener (TV)
Genre: Almost didn't post this, Just a short idea I had, but eh, this is not porn, what the heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 14:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greiver_Dhark/pseuds/Ornery%20Otter
Summary: For Toby, sex is complicated. Note: This is not porn.





	A complication of telepathy

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So I was rewatching the Listener the other day and got to thinking about it. This fic is definitely not what I expected to come out - I was kinda hoping for some funny moments with Toby after I read Sympathy by DarkestSight on Ao3, and got to thinking about Toby's mind-reading when he isn't in full control of himself, and this is what came out of my brain >_>"  
I almost didn't post it because its short and there's no real point to it, but figured I may as well.

There was a reason that Toby was particular about his one night stands and even moreso about any potential girlfriend. Part of that was because he could see what they were thinking when they looked at him, gauge their interest and sincerity but there was more to it than that by far.

He was a mind reader and during times of stress his control slipped.

Sometimes he'd get a read from them when they really wanted him to do something, but even when he wasn't trying to read his partner inevitably his control would slip. If she wasn't into it and was faking that was one hell of a mood killer. If they were thinking about someone else that wasn't much better if he was honest.

If they were into it though, that brought a whole other issue into it.

You'd think that being a telepath meant he could please a woman - give her exactly what she wanted without her having to say a word, and you'd be right but it wasn't that simple.

When Toby used his telepathy a person, he saw and felt things from their perspective. If he was careful about it he'd just get thoughts - the words going through their head as they thought them. That was when he had his walls up, but when he lost control, like during sex? That was when he'd get more than just a few words or an image.

It was an intensely wierd experience to, in the middle of sex, experience both sides of copulation. He felt it as if he were both himself and his female partner at the same time. In a way he was fucking himself even if it was just in his mind. It was sensory overload and just about blew his mind whenever it happened, which was why he tried so hard to keep his walls up for as long as possible.

Oz had teased him in the past about being too vanilla in his sexual preferences but his best friend really had no idea, and Toby wasn't about to enlighten him. There were just some things even your best friend didn't need to know.


End file.
